Growing Wings
by Sasukes-Angel0221
Summary: Everybody wishes they could fly...[SasuSaku] [Vampire Fic]
1. Fly Away You Torn Cherry Blossom

**Growing Wings.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto, but I do own all of my stories!!**

**Summary:** Everybody wishes they could fly... Vampire Fic SasuSaku

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

_Flashback_

(Inner Voice)

TEXT

**A/N**: KK my first vampire fict!!! I was going on the 20 hour car ride...:( Grrr SO LONG!!... Ne way. And I though of the story plot!! I have another story that i might do as well...actually 2 but i will update my others before i make the other ones!! Everyone is 18 in this story, rating MIGHT go up! Lots of flashbacks this chapter.

**Fly Away You Torn Cherry Blossom**

------------------------------------------------------------

She laid there on her bed. Her eyes closed softly and gentle. Undisturbed. Peace. Serenity. Calm. Perfect. Soon to change after the earth shattering knock came to her door.

_Bang!_

_Bang!_

_Bang!_

Sound very similar to thunderbolts hitting the house. However it wasn't raining, so Sakura concluded that it was some one that the door. Lazily she tore off the covers from her skin, exposing her creamy legs to the harsh air conditioning that ran throught her apartment. She grudged over to her door and put on her fuzzy pink slippers then she slowly put on her pink house coat. She opened the door slightly, then the person on the other side shoved it opened, knocking Sakura to the ground. Then she saw who was at the door, Yamanaka Ino.

"Sakura? Sakura!" Ino screamed as loud as she possibly could, unaware of the fact the her konuchi comrade was on the carpet, rubbing her eyes.

"Ino!...Ino!" Sakura yelled back, "I'm down here."

Ino's attention was quickly brought to Sakura who was lying on the ground, "Sakura." She repeated.

Sakura began to stand up slowly, "What Ino?" She said softly.

Ino grabbed Sakura's hands to help her up off the carpet, "Sit down." She pointed to the bed that Sakura just fallen out of.

"What the hell? Why?"

"Sit."

She walked over to her mattaress, right after she gave Ino a confused glare, "What Ino?" She repeated once again.

"Its Sasuke." She stated simply.

Sakura gasped loudly, all the oxygen in the room pouring into her lungs, "What?" she gulped, "What about him?"

Ino hesitated, Sakura's glare wearing her down, "He's dead."

Sakura's eyes glazed with a thousand tears, she turned away, "No."

Ino looked up to the ceiling, trying to get rid of her tears, making sure that Sakura didn't know that she was crying. Watching Sakura break down was never easy, but now this? "I'm so sorry." Ino wrapped her arms around her friend trying to give her the vague feeling of comfort.

She pushed her arms off of hers, "Liar. He is **not** dead."

"Sakura, they found his shirt torn, covered in blood. They analazed it and said that it matched Sasuke's blood and DNA, and that even if he was alive when he was hurt, that he lost so much blood he would be dead now. I'm sorry."

Sakura didn't reply, she stood up grimly and started to walk towards the exit of her apartment. Ino watched in despair, "Sakura! Where are you going? Sakura-chan! Stop damn it!" Ino stood up as well and started to follow her.

She turned around fierecly, "Don't. Follow. Me." Sakura's eyes killing Ino's soul with every second that pass by. Ino walked back to Sakura's bed and sat down, watching her best friend leave the room falling apart with every moment slowly passing by. Sakura left the room slamming the door behind her and leaving Ino in her room breaking down as well. She felt so useless, she couldn't even help her best friend. Then again...she couldn't think of anyone else that could. Except **him**. Ino broke down as well and cried her self to sleep on Sakura's bed.

------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura left her apartment complex, in her pink outfit scuffling her pink slippers on the gravel, staring at the harsh ground. People were staring and pointing at her, making comments and accusations as she walked past them. She could only hear bits and pieces of what they were saying, but she heard enough to get the gist of what they were saying about her.

"She must know."

"Who told her?"

"Why is she this upset?"

"He never loved her."

"Why does she care?"

They had no idea. Like they knew how she felt, like they had the right to boss her around. Tell her what to believe in, who to loved. What to **care** about. They had no right. She knew where she was going right now, they couldn't tell her what to do now. Her mind focused on the moments that her and Sasuke spent together while she was walking. Moments. That was what they were when he was alive... Now they are only memories. She can't have anymore moments with him, she realized, she could only keep the memories. Which weren't many. Those where the only things that she cherished now, the only thing that she really cared about. Sakura finally reached her destination. The cliff. A beautiful and serene place, that wasn't the reason why she picked this spot to come to though. No. This was the place where she confessed everything.

_Flashback_

_Even at thriteen years old they knew what they felt. Sakura and Sasuke sat at the end of the cliff, their feet hanging over the edge. Temptating death, even with one sneeze they would fall over. But it was so beautiful, that dying there with him at that moment would all be worth it. _

_"Sasuke."_

_He looked at her with a bored look. "What?" his words were cold._

_"Nevermind." She re-thought everything. Her whole plan._

_"What ever." He faced the view again, the village was genlty being kissed by the sun set._

_"Sasuke-kun." She said once again._

Again he faced her.

"I like you."

_He gave her a cocked-eyebrow, "What?"_

_"I like you." She repeated, "I like you alot actually. I have for quite some time now."_

_He turned around and looked at the village again._

_Sakura sat there anticipating what he was going to say next, "Sasuke-kun?"_

_"What?"_

_"Did you hear me?"_

_"Hn."_

_She paused, "Then...?"_

_"Then what?" his voice getting more and more irratiated by the second._

_"Do you like me to?" She questioned. Her voice full of hope._

_"No." He stood up and walked away shattering every bit of hope that she held dear._

_End of flashback._

Her undying love.

Her passion for him.

The never ending feeling to be near him.

The want to hold him.

To be there for him.

Everything.

This is the spot where it all began.

And soon...

The spot where it would all end.

It wasn't worth living this life without him. **Nothing **was worth it without him. Sakura slowly walked towards the edge of the cliff, her feet teasing fate. She spread her arms out like a bird, she wished she could fly, just fly right off of this cliff and up to heaven. Where everything would be great... The precious wind hitting her face, she edged her self closer to the end of the cliff. Her pink robe being pushed by the wind, and her hair sticking to her face from the tears. She took one last look at the village, the sun touched every corner of it, covering the village in scatter shadows. Then...she jumped. You know how they say that everything flashes before your eyes, right before you die? Well it did. Whoever said those words knew what it meant to lose everything, but still remember it all.

_Flashbacks_

_"My name is Haruno Sakura. What is yours?"_

_He looked away. "Uchiha Sasuke." he mumbled._

_"These are my parents." She looked around, "Where are yours?"_

"Dead."

_--_

_"Sasuke-teme, I need some money for my ramen!" Naruto whined._

_Sasuke pretended not to acknowledge that Naruto was speaking, instead he stared at Sakura. She blushed madly as she turned around to avoid his piercing gaze. Sasuke just smirked at the effect that he had on his teammate._

_--_

"_Sakura! Sakura-chan." Naruto screamed._

_She turned around, her hair whipping her in her pale face. "Yeah?"  
_

_"Do you..Do you want to go to the store with me?"_

_"Umm. Naruto I don't think that today is the best time." She turned around to walk away, but was stopped by a soild figure. "Sasuke" She mumbled softly as her eyes met his._

_  
"Hn." He walked away with Naruto._

_"Are you sure you don't want to join us?" Naruto asked again._

_"Uh, actually...Yeah sure. I'll go!" She raced up to catch up with them, she got into the line, Sasuke on one side and Naruto on the other. She looked at Sasukes hair as it blew in the wind it mesmorized her and she smiled._

_--_

_They were in the forest, just about to go to the cliff. Sasuke was right behind her in the mission. It was almost complete so they decided to just wait around until Naruto finished the job. Sasuke walked over to the edge of the cliff first, Sakura soon followed behind him slowly. They sat at the top, with their feet hanging over, just like they did before. When she confessed her feelings towards him. It was quiet and beautiful, the trees were casting shadows over their bodies, thanks to the sun. They were almost in complete darkness. The trees blew gently in the wind, as the scent of flowers and grass soared around them._

_Sakura sighed deeply, "Its so beautiful." She smelt the air and her eyes met the valley beneath them._

_"Hn." Was his reply, he looked like he was thinking about something. _

_She sighed again, she wanted to make conversation with him, at least have him give a better reply then 'Hn', or 'Aa' those weren't words, well maybe to him but...still. "So how have you been lately Sasuke-kun?"_

_He had to give an answer now, "Fine." He said coldly, then he paused for a few moments, "You?"_

_She looked up shocked that he gave a decent answer, "Good. So what is with you these days?" She was finally having a conversation with him._

_"Nothing.", he paused again, "Just..thinking." He looked at her, his eyes capturing her gaze._

_"Thinking?" she repeated, "About what?"_

_He hesitated, "You."_

_She blushed, "Me?"_

_"Hn." he looked away again._

"What about me?" She said with a huge smile.

_Minutes passed as he tried to think of a correct answer to say about what he was feeling, he couldn't think of anything to say. He looked around making sure no one else was watching them, he sensed no others also. So he was safe. Then he did something totally out of his character. He turned Sakura around and looked her in the eyes, his eyes giving off a feeling that he had never done before. His body screaming at him, his heart pounding with concern, mind full of confusion. Sakura stared at him with worry, not knowing what he was going to do next, Despite all of that Sasuke knew that if he didn't do this that he would regret it, and this was a person who __**never**__ wanted to regret anything. He pulled Sakura closer, he felt her start to tense up in fear. She was so close to him that if he were to fall of the cliff, she would fall right along with him, he figured that was why she was afraid.._

_He then gently pulled himself a little more closer, he whispered into her ear. "I would never hurt you."_

_She tried to speak but she could find the air to produce the words. Though, she wouldn't have the time to do that because he planted a kiss on her rossette lips. He played with her bottom lip, teasing her. She reluctently let him in. He tasted so sweet, even better than he looked, as did she. She moaned gently as she played with his hair and pulled him closer to her lips. He pulled away, breaking off the kiss. Leaving a flabbergasted Sakura with a confused grin. "What?" she asked softly._

"I...I shouldn't of done that."

_"Why?" Her voice started to break. _

_"It was wrong." he stood up ashamed of what he had just done. How un-professtional, how love-sick, it wasn't that he didn't like it, of course he did, but rule number one in the Ninja Handbook, 'Never show your emotions.' and he broke it. He spat on it and threw it away like it was nothing. It felt good, but he could never tell that to anyone, he __**always**__ followed the rules. It felt great to break one, but also childish. _

"Wrong?" she questioned.

_"Yes."_

_"Yes? Why?"_

_"Damn it! Because, you are never suppose to do that. __**I**__ was never suppose to do that, I never was going to. Especially to my teammate!" He said desperatley._

_  
"Your teammate? Sasuke I am your friend."_

"Even more of a reason not to do 'that' Sakura!"

_She walked towards him slowly, making sure that she wasn't going to scare him off. "'That' was all worth it. You liked it Sasuke, I know you did I felt it in your kiss." She touched her lips were his once were._

_He said nothing. _

_Sakura inched her self closer to him,, and twisted his hair, "Sasuke-kun." she said seductively. _

_"Sakura." he sighed, "We can't tell any one about this."_

_She was a little shocked but not to much, it was Sasuke after all, "Alright." She backed away._

_"Fine." _

Just then they heard branches cracking, and bushes rustling, the cliff was completely covered in darkness, impossible to see who the intruder was.

"Sasuke? Sakura?" A powerful, and yet so annoying voice called. 

_'Naurto.' they both thought in unision._

_"Dobe!" Sasuke cried, 'I thought you were the enemy!"_

_Naruto chuckled._

_Sakura never spoke of that moment to anyone, not even Ino. __**That**__ was how important it was to her. That was how much he meant to her. Never said a word about the kiss, about the time on the cliff. Nothing._

_--_

_End of flashbacks._

Then the bad memories hit her, making her cringe in the air as she was slowly descending into the abiss beneath her.

_Flashbacks._

_"I. __**Dont**__. Like. You. Sakura!" Sasuke yelled at her. She just stood there taking his fury, with her fist clenched and tears pouring down her face._

_"Sasuke-kun."_

_  
"No! Stop! Don't say fucking 'Sasuke-kun' Sakura! Were are teammates. Nothing. Else!" he walked away._

_--_

_"Sasuke. Sasuke-kun!" She called as she noticed him on the sidewalk._

_He rolled his eyes and stopped, still silent._

_"Hey do you..."_

_"No."_

_"Maybe la-.."_

"No." he left her.

_--_

_"Sasuke, you are suppose to do it this way." Naruto said demonstrationing the correct way to do it._

_  
He didn't pay attention though. _

_"Sasuke-teme, WATCH!!" He screamed._

_"Naruto," Sakura chimed in, "THIS, is the right way to do it."_

_"No its-...Oh yeah, I guess it is." He laughed._

_"Your both wrong." Sasuke said, breaking his silent barrier._

_They turned and faced him._

_"Sakura-chan is smarter than you ass, she's right!" Naruto defended._

_"Shut up dobe, I know what I am doing!"_

_"Yeah, whatever." he mumbled._

_"Sasuke," she interuppted shyly, "I think I'm right, I studied this and-"_

_"Sakura. Your annoying."_

_She was silent._

_--_

_"Dont go!"  
_

_Silence._

"Sasuke!"  


_She grabbed his arm attempting to hold him back, he didn't turn, he didn't speak a word._

_"Please." she pleaded. "Stay."_

_Utter silence._

_"Sasuke."_

_"Go away." He said sternly._

_"Please."_

_He flashed around and hit her pressure point on the back of her neck, "I'm going."_

_He was suppose to come back. Now he can't. _

_--_

_End of flashbacks._

They stopped soon after that one. The memories, as they were to her now. Only bits-and-pieces of them scattered through out her mind. She was falling faster now, her hair flying straight up and her robe following her hair. She closed her eyes, she was just like a bird now.

Soaring.

Flying.

No cares.

No worries.

Nothing.

Until something caught her in the air that is. Then she was still, everything rushing back to her.

------------------------------------------------------------

**Please Review. I will update my other stories soon i promise i am out of skool know so i can update faster now!! I'm excited!!!**


	2. Unanswered Questions

**Growing Wings.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but I do own all of my stories!! -gives "v" for victory sign-**

"Talking"

_'Thoughts'_

_Flashback_

(Inner Voice)

TEXT

**A/N**: KK my first vampire fict!!! Let me know what you think!!! I think some of you guys got a little confused about the ending of the first chapter…um she jumped off a cliff, and something caught her in mid air to get the main parts We all caught up now? Good.

**Summary:** Everybody wishes they could fly... Vampire Fic SasXsaku

**Last Chapter on G.W.:**

No worries.

Nothing.

Until something caught her in the air that is. Then she was still, everything rushing back to her.

* * *

**Unanswered Questions**

**--**

Sakura closed her eyes. Something caught her. How could that be? There were no branches on the cliff, nothing that she could snag her robe on. Why did she stop? She still felt the wind, she felt the chills of the night air. She wasn't dreaming. So why did she stop falling? Desperate to see how she had stopped she opened her eyes. She was…flying. Flying? Flying! She looked down, the ground was moving, she was in the air. How in the hell was she pulling this off? Sakura looked up, two hands held her robe. They looked oddly familiar, she moved her head up higher to see if there was a face. There was…and she couldn't believe who's it was. She didn't believe it so much that it caused her to pass out. Her head swung down and she was sleeping.

"So annoying." the voice said.

--

It was morning. She was alone. _'How did I get here? I remember…jumping off a cliff. The memories. But…why did I do that?'_ She thought harder trying to retrace her steps, it hit her, _'He died. That's why...I was flying earlier. Was it a dream?' _She took off her robe, her pajamas from the morning earlier were still on her body. Carefully she examined it, where her shoulders were, there were two holes in them. She placed her finger through one of the holes, clarifying if it was real. It was, there were two huge holes in her robe. But why? And from what? She was flying something grabbed her by her shoulders while she was falling, but what? The face. She knew that face. She looked around, she was in the middle of a forest, in a clearing, next to a hole in the Earth. To small to be a cave, but to big to be a burrow. She peered her head in it and saw who saved her earlier, from something that she didn't want to be saved from.

"You have some explaining to do." the voice said.

"So do you." Sakura replied softly.

* * *

_(Kohona)  
_

"Where is she?" Naruto yelled at Ino.

"I-I don't know she left."

"What do you mean she left Ino? You know how Sakura is! Especially since **he **left!"

"I know…I know."

"What did she say?" Naruto asked.

"I told her and she got upset. I followed her and she told me to stop. So I did, she left, and I cried myself to sleep here."

"Where did she go?"

"I don't know."

"Think!"

"I'm trying Naruto stop pressuring me!"

"We have to find her!"

"She went to the cliff. The pink-haired girl?" A villager told Naruto.

He nodded confirming that was the girl.

"I didn't mean to eavesdrop but I thought that you should know."

Naruto was immediately interested, "When?"

"Last night."

"Was she alone?

"Yes. She didn't return." The woman said.

"You haven't seen her at all?

"No. And I would be the one to see her. I live here. If I didn't see her than she didn't return."

"Your wrong. She's here."

Ino listened anxiously.

"I'm sorry sir, I didn't mean to upset you." She tried to explain.

"She's here!" Naruto repeated storming off down the roads.

"I-I'm sorry," Ino stuttered, "Naruto wait!" She ran up and grabbed Naruto's arm, "We'll find her."

"I know we will…but what if were too late?"

* * *

_(Sakura)_

"You first." Sakura said.

"No."

"Come out here so we can talk."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"I'll die."

"Very funny." she said sarcastically, "Come out here."

"Do you want me to die?"

"No. Not again." her voice was quiet and soft, almost blended in with the wind.

"Then you come in here."

"Fine." She crawled on her hands and knees to get into the cavern. Finally there was enough room for her to sit up. "Go."

"Go what?"

"Explain." she confirmed.

"No. You first."

"What do you want to know?"

"What were you doing?" he demanded.

"I jumped off the cliff."

"I know. Why?"

"Because someone told me that someone very close to me died. Someone that I loved."

"Who?"

"You." Sakura said quietly.

"You almost killed yourself for me? Why?"

"I love you Sasuke."

"_That's_ your reason?"

Her heart stung, "Yes."

"…" He gave her a confused looked.

"Life…-sigh-, life wasn't worth living with out you." She gulped, awaiting his reaction. There wasn't one, he still was quiet. "So I went to the spot were I first…told you that I loved you. And…the spot were we…" she stopped, the memories hurt so much. Even though he was alive it still felt like a part of him was dead.

"Kissed?" Sasuke guessed.

"Yes."

"…"

"You remembered?" Her heart jumped.

"Hn." _'A mistake. But something that I enjoyed,' _he thought to himself.

"Your turn Sasuke."

"What?"

"Explain. Ino told me that you were dead."

"I am."

"No…" she closed her eyes, "No. Your not."

"The human half of me anyway."

"Human half?"

"Hn."

"Sasuke what are you talking about?"

"I can't tell you."

"Tell me." her voice commanded it.

"No."

"Sasuke. I want to know."

"What Ino told you. Was correct."

"But you a-"

"My shirt was covered in blood. And it was my own."

"How did you survive then? They told Ino that the shirt had so much blood that even if the person did survive…what ever happened to them that they would've been dead soon after from massive blood loss."

"Do things like that ever stop me?" His lips curved into a devious smirk.

"No. Nothing stops you." her tone was sad, her head dropped down as she stared at the ground. _'Not me. Not my feelings. Not even force. You just unbeatable Sasuke. And sometimes…I hate you for that._' she thought.

"Sakura. It was stupid of you to jump off that cliff. To kill yourself for me." Sasuke judged.

"Stupid? Stupid! Sasuke I love you! Ino told me that you were dead. There was nothing else for me to live for!" Her voice raged.

"…."

"What about when your parents died! I bet you wanted to kill yourself! There was no one around to help you. Itachi was gone, your mother and father both gone! You had no one. Just like me. My parents are dead Sasuke! **You** were dead then. That was stupid to you?"

"My parents are gone Sakura, yes, I know that. The difference between me and you though…Is that I didn't jump off a cliff. I'm here."

"A couple hours ago though…you were dead."

"Sakura I'm not dead!"

"Not now! But then Sasuke. _Then_ was all that mattered to me. I wouldn't even have a 'now' if you didn't save me….Save me wait! How were you flying? How was I flying?"

Sasuke stiffened. His heart raced faster. He contimplated what he should do next.

He went against his better judgement. "Sakura come here. I want to show you something." He motioned her to come closer. She did as he ask but with hesitation. "See?"

"Oh my god!" her voice screeched as it echoed thought the cavern. Bats and birds swarmed out of the cavern.

* * *

**A/N Thnks for reading! Reviews please? Short yes I know, next chapter will be better i promise, it'll be longer to!**


	3. Taken Over Taken Under

**Growing Wings.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but I do own all of my stories!! -gives "v" for victory sign-**

"Talking"

_'Thoughts'_

_Flashback_

(Inner Voice)

TEXT

**A/N**: So sorry about the late update…I've had 'things' to deal with. But that is no excuse. I'm still verrryyy sorry. Please forgive me. If you don't I understand…I deserve to be shunned ;( -cries-

**Summary:** Everybody wishes they could fly... Vampire Fic SasXsaku

**Last Chapter on G.W.:**

He went against his better judgment. "Sakura come here. I want to show you something." He motioned her to come closer. She did as he ask but with hesitation. "See?"

"Oh my god!" her voice screeched as it echoed thought the cavern. Bats and birds swarmed out of the cavern.

* * *

**Taken Over...Taken Under**

Quickly he placed his hand over her mouth, the screeching ceased. Sasuke glared at her, his eyes noticeably angry. "Shut up." he commanded, then he removed his palm.

Sakura's body began to shake violently, "You-You-You-You." she tripped over her words.

Sasuke's eyes did not leave her.

"You-You-You-You," she inhaled sharply, "You have wings!"

Sasuke took a step back, for she now knew. "Yes. I do."

"But..But…how?"

Sasuke sighed, _'She'll know later…I'm not going to tell her now.'_

"Sasuke?"

"Sakura you need to go back." He said changing the subject.

"Go back? Go back! Are you joking Sasuke?"

"…No."

"I'm not going back."

"You have to." he said, gritting his teeth furiously, "They will know you are gone, the dobe is probably looking for you right now."

_'Dobe._ _That is the first time I've heard that…in a long time' _Sakura thought sadly.

"I'm not leaving you. I can't." she repeated.

"Look at me!" He yelled.

Sakura jumped, the sudden change of his voice made her tremble, "What?" she whispered.

"You want to stay with me? Look at me! I'm not like you anymore Sakura! I've changed! Go home! I don't want anything to do with you!" He came closer to her and was screaming in her face, the rage was painted all over his body.

She held back her tears.

She _tried _to stand firm.

She would be damned if she would let him see her cry and run off again.

"If…If you don't want anything to do with me…Then why did you save me?" She questioned silently.

"…" Sasuke froze.

Sakura moved closer to him, "Why did you rescue me?"

He bit his tongue.

She made her way to him, her body pressing against his, he daring not to move, one slight movement and he would knock her over.

"Sasuke?"

He closed his eyes and swallowed hard, "I don't know."

"Sasuke…"

"Leave." he commanded quickly, before she could say anything else.

"No."

"Leave." He said again, making his voice louder.

Sakura wrapped her arms around his cold body, and placed her head on his shoulder. He felt the cool teardrops strike against his body. He counted them as he listened to her breathe loudly, and break down.

"How can you expect me to leave? At first you were dead. Now your alive…and you just want me to leave? Sasuke I love you. I need you. You're my everything Sasuke…please, please don't do this to me."

He didn't hug her back.

Didn't interrupt her.

Didn't even attempt to comfort her.

Because what was he going to do?

What was he going to say?

"You can't stay here. Its to dangerous." he shoved her body off of his. Staring into her tear stained eyes.

"I'm not leaving you."

"Yes you are."

"I'd rather die." she spat.

He froze. Was he willing to take that chance? She would do it, he knew she would. Hell she almost died. But…he couldn't…no.

"Don't be stupid Sakura." his voice was cold, making the cave seem warm.

"Stupid? Sasuke I'm not dumb."

"Why through your life away for me…when I don't want anything to do with you!"

"I-…"

"And why would you even come and find me when I don't even like you!"

"But I-"

"No Sakura! Leave!"

She look down. Staring at the dirt. "No."

"Dammit Sakura! Don't make this so difficult!"

"If you don't take me Sasuke…I'll tell."

He looked up at her, "…"

"I love you please. I want to help you. Sasuke." Again she inched her way towards him, her breath was hot on his cheek, "Please." In a an attempt to change his mind, she kissed him, softly on his cheek.

He stiffened. The memories of his first kiss racing back to him.

It was her.

He kissed her.

She kissed him.

She loved him.

And he…

No.

'_I can't._ He thought.

"Sakura," he began softly, "I-."

He stopped.

He looked outside.

"Sasuke what-"

He put his hand in front of her mouth again, "Shh!" Then he took his hand off again. Sasuke pointed outside the cave with his index finger, Sakura understood.

The konuchi made a move to walk outside, Sasuke stopped her. She shot her head around, "What Sasuke?"

"What the hell are you doing?" he hissed.

"You can't go outside!"

"What? Who said that?" He whispered.

"You-you did."

He rolled his eyes, and pulled her back, "Stay here and keep down. If someone is out there they are probably-"

"Looking for me." She interrupted, "let me go Sasuke. Stay in here."

"…" He knew she was right, everyone thought he was dead, well _almost_ everyone.

Sasuke didn't say anything, Sakura took that as permission to leave. Carefully she made her way outside the cave, making as little as her body noticeable. She couldn't see anything, then she moved a little bit farther, and something was thrown at her. She jumped back. And she looked at Sasuke terrified, he shot her a confused glance, "What is going on?" he mouthed.

She didn't have time to respond, her eyes were taken over by smoke. Lots and lots of smoke. It stung her eyes, and choked her throat. She gasped for breath as she clutched her throat.

"Sakura!" she heard faintly, "Sakura!"

She could feel herself losing consciousness, her body getting weak. She opened her eyes and the smoke stung them even more, she barely saw the outline…of what looked to be Sasuke. Sakura tried to speak, say his name.

"Sakura where are you?!"

"Here…here…" she whispered.

"Sakura!"

"Sasuke."

Chuckles, sinister laughter. Followed with, "Foolish girl. Did you think you could save him?"

* * *

**A/N** So sorry for the late update.

Will try to update the others soon ;

Don't give up on me lol

I'll try.


End file.
